


Starlight, Starbright

by Nephiam



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't @ Me, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Here I am writing horny fics on Christmas, How Do I Tag, Improper use of Ley Lines, Marking, Masturbation, Mentioned Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Sundering (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Tons of kisses everywhere, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephiam/pseuds/Nephiam
Summary: In which Hades finally loses his patience, after years of teasing and pining.What a Starlight miracle!
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Starlight, Starbright

**Author's Note:**

> It has been [checks notes] roughly seven years since my last serious fic. I am also not english native so I apologize if this reads weird.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

"Oh, most esteemed Emet-Selch," she almost sang, "would you be so kind to tell me your opinion on my attire for tonight?"

Atlantiades had been working on her current garbs for quite some time now. Such simple clothes shouldn't have taken her  _ months _ , but being part of The Convocation made poor work of her free time. So, she found her own time for these particular clothes in between travels, fights and Convocation shenanigans.

She had always been fond of knitting, sewing, designing her own clothing. Even as a small child, she would steal her father's tools so it wasn't much of a surprise that she grew to be a designer. The seat of Azem, though, was very much an unexpected turn of events, and a hindrance to her dear hobbies and tranquility. Not like it mattered, of course. Every reason to flee the city and roam the world, to learn about other cultures was much welcomed.

And, in the end, her soul would always yearn for Amaurot and her dear friends.

"I am feeling quite festive, you see, and created this specially for the occasion." The fluffy hem of her skirt fluttered along while she twirled in front of her colleague and good friend. She hummed a festive song while doing so, so enraptured by the mood as she was.

Emet-Selch glanced at her energetic friend, putting down the book he was reading with a soft thud. He would humor her, but her choice of attire was most improper for tonight’s event, and the Architect didn’t want to spend half his night listening to his colleagues complain about Azem’s antics.

"Weren't we supposed to wear little more than our usual robes for tonight?"

Her smile definitely turned mischievous at that.

"Ah. Were we? I suppose I didn't get the memo." Mockery was written all over her face, and for Emet-Selch it was like reading an open book. "What a pity my robes are dirty, I'll have to make do with this anyway..."

“I could lend you mine own, of even help you create a new-”

“Sh, shh, shhh.” She pointed at him while shushing. “I simply have to refuse your offer. How could I make you work on this? Today of all days! Just sit back, enjoy your free time and let me handle the oh, so angry lecture Lahabrea is gonna give me later.”

The Architect only could but roll his eyes and sigh.

“...You know, after he’s done lecturing you, he’ll lecture me for not keeping you in check. And on top of that, you’re gonna come to me and whine some more. ‘Oh, Hades, what a bore Lahabrea is!” Emet-Selch put his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, “I shouldn’t have done that! No one in this city understands me’”

Was her offended reaction genuine or just another ruse?, he wondered.

“I-! Wha-! I don’t talk like that. I don’t  _ move _ like that. You’re just being annoying on purpose.”

“Yes you do. But, also, yes I am.”

Azem pouted a bit. It hurt her ego that he was most definitely right about the latter part. Lahabrea’s moral speeches were always endless, boring, annoying and most definitely unneeded. It really didn’t matter what he said: she wasn’t gonna pay attention to it anyway.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

“Okay, okay. I’ll try to put on my best charms tonight so Lahabrea leaves you alone. But, dear friend, I’m  _ not _ renouncing this dress, and you didn’t give me an honest answer to my perfectly valid question.”

It was his turn to sigh. Between Atla and Hythlodaus, he didn’t have a moment of peace. Agents of chaos, they were, and always insistent on bringing him down with them. If one falls, all of us fall, they said once… Just before pushing him into the lake in one of their scapades. What an annoying lot, the two of them.

“Ah... “ He stood up and moved closer to her. “It would be most rude of me to ignore you. I’m not like you are, you see.”

She could see a faint shadow of a smile. It would be easier to discern if he took his mask, but Emet-Selch was not one to do that outside of home. What a serious, stoic man he was. Azem didn’t really notice the twirling gesture he did with his hand, and only caught on that after he coughed to get her attention. Just a small twirl so he could see the back of her dress, and another one just for the fun of it. She smiled at him, eager for his opinions on her attire.

She had created the whole concept herself while visiting a far off, cold island at the north of the continent. Her traveling robe had proved far too light, and far too cold for the weather. The citizenry of that island’s main city had been kind enough to give her a proper change of clothes, and she distinctly remembers how warm, fluffy and cute they were.

Emet-Selch got closer, and lightly touched the white, soft wool that decorated the hem of the short cape that laid on her shoulders. A small nod of acknowledgement is what she got. Azem was kind of nervous, having him so close, but then again she asked for his opinion and his opinion she would get.

When Emet-Selch was done circling her, inspecting her gown, he stood before her smaller frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Focusing his weight in one leg and looking at her, she felt the bundle of nerves grow bigger. Did she always pay so much attention to his opinion of her? Was he always so much taller than her? And oh, how good that black shirt looked on him.

Azem had to stop herself from thinking weird things. Luckily for her, Emet-Selch had reached a verdict.

“It does seem warm.” it was his sole comment on the matter, delivering it with a short nod.

She stood there for half a minute, dumbfounded.

“...That was kind of an underwhelming opinion,  _ most esteemed _ friend.”

“Am I wrong, perhaps?”

“Well, no, you are right, but I expected some kind of commentary on… You know. The whole design, concept thing.” She waved her hands, gesturing at herself.

He chuckled, and it was at that moment that Azem lost her nerve. What a Starlight miracle, to hear Emet-Selch’s laugh! She felt fortunate to behold such a rare occurrence, and maybe a tad less annoyed at him. A soft blush creeped its way to her ears. Nothing really blatant, but the Architect had already taken notice of it before it disappeared.

He really, really wanted to tease her some.

“Well,” the man started again, “I’m not really knowledgeable in fashion so you’ll have to bear with me, but I can definitely see the appeal. Not really a fan of the turtleneck sweater, honestly, but that’s my own preference.” It did look good on her, he thought, but hiding her beautiful neck was such a sad mistake. After a small pause, he nodded. “You do look beautiful, Azem.”

Her rosy eyes lit up and the subtle brush that had already disappeared came back. Kind of nervous, she was, but most importantly, excited. Not only she heard him laugh, she also got a compliment out of him. That was a huge victory in her book.

“Thank you.” She giggled, regaining her confidence and losing the nervousness that she had gained during the wait. “You don’t look half bad, either!”

“Oh, I will look even better when I put on the robe, I can assure you.”

She paused for a moment, thinking about it.

“No, I think you look way more handsome like this, not hidden under an overwhelming robe. If you ditched the mask it would be even better.”

It’s not often the great Emet-Selch was taken by surprise, and muted by it, even less.

“Maybe you should become a rebel like me, get yourself a bigger choice of wardrobe, and let people talk behind your back. It can be fun, believe me. Robes don’t fit you all that well, my friend.”

Then again, the lack of clothes would fit him all the better, she thought. But saying that, to him, at this very moment, in his office? That would be insane. 

Probably very fun, though.

She pondered this for a moment. This friendly banter had gone on for a bit too long already, and the Traveler was feeling adventurous at the moment, with her regained confidence and all. So, why not tease him a bit and see what follows after?

He was now leaning into his desk, legs crossed and arms lifting him up. Azem wondered how easy it would be to make him trip, fall and straddle him, but kept it to herself. Emet-Selch’s voice made her focus again, wandering her thoughts as she was.

“Robes fit me just fine,  _ mind you _ .”

“Well, I suppose? But you have such long legs, it’s a shame to have them covered all the time.” She smiled at him while talking, and leaned forwards. “You should be a bit more like me and let the world see them.”

She lifted her skirt a bit, teasingly, showing her stocking-covered legs to him. She even went as far as to lift her leg in a not-very-ladylike movement, for him to behold, before crossing the room past his desk. 

He looked away and coughed awkwardly. What could have he been thinking, she thought. The Architect seemed quieter than usual, less snappy.

“Azem, dear, we’re in the middle of winter. You’re definitely going to catch a cold, and I do think your skirt might be a little too short for this event. Shall I remind you we are supposed to wear full length robes?”

“You would deprive the world of this view? You monster,” she laughed at his stoicism and let herself fall onto his chair, crossing her legs to allow a better view. Not like it would matter, for Emet-Selch was still leaning onto his desk and didn’t turn to watch her sit. “Worse even than Lahabrea. At least he has not seen these,” she gestured at them uselessly, “and therefore doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“Worse than Lahabrea, huh…” He muttered.

“Worse than Lahabrea, indeed.”

A moment passed in awkward silence. Azem took it upon herself to feign indifference, and suddenly became very interested in inspecting her newly-done nails, letting her lifted leg linger out Emet-Selch’s desk space.

She didn’t notice when he barely turned his head to look at her.

She didn’t notice the look on his half-covered face.

She didn’t notice his hand, moving up to his face.

She did hear the soft sound his mask made on the dark wood of his desk, and lifted her gaze, surprise written on her face.

“You know, Atla,” He purred lowly while getting up from his make-do seat, “I am specially gifted at seeing people’s soul. I can discern, and feel everyone’s aether moving, I can see it.” He paused for a moment, but didn’t let her speak, interrupting her when she dared open her mouth. “I know you can, too. That it’s a very common skill. But my Gift is much more stronger than yours, you see.”

She offered him a puzzled look, asking what he was getting at. Again she started feeling nervous, but him taking out his mask made her quiver with a hint of anticipation.

The distance between them was short, and he made them shorter in barely two steps.

“ _ See _ , Atla.” He commanded. “You can surely see the color of my soul without much hassle. I, too, can see yours… As clear as day. It’s so bright, right now, like waves of deepest blue. Did you know the hue of your soul changes slightly with your emotions?” He was already just beside the big chair, and leaned up to her, resting one of his hands in the chair’s arm. “ It usually gets darker when you’re giving those speeches you hate, or talking with other members of the Convocation, especially Lahabrea.”

She leaned back, a bit intimidated by the sudden turn of events, and change in the general mood. The blush crept back, only way more noticeable now. She was aware he could see souls easier than anyone in Amaurot but this flood of information was unexpected.

Hades eyes flickered with the light, a most shining color, like molten gold. Atla could not help staring at them, and found it impossible to avert her gaze now.

“That blue soul of yours, it shines bright when you’re comfortable and happy. When you run, and fight, and use your creation magic. It’s a very distinct shade I’ve come to know well.”

His free hand traveled to her silky white hair, gently grabbing a lock and moving it up to his lips. His Traveler blushed furiously but was too entranced to move.

“It shines the brightest, only when you’re with me.”

A soft sigh fell from her lips. It was becoming a bit too much, and to say she was embarrassed was definitely an understatement right now. Has it been so obvious to him, all this time?

“Right now, it crackles like electricity, Atla.”

“...Ah.” It was all she could muster at the revelation of having her soul wide open for him. No wonder he was always able to read her like an open book, that she could never hide her mood from him.

He kept pressing kisses to the lock of hair between his fingers, never breaking eye contact with his dear friend. A smile formed on his lips, barely visible to her. 

His voice was a low growl when he next talked.

“...And I’m finding it quite troublesome to contain myself right now, dear.”

His movements were swift, and before she could place what was happening, his hand was at the back of her head and their lips were pressing together. A soft, surprised moan escaped her and gave him all the more reason to push his tongue inside her mouth. Atla’s arms found their way to Hades’s shirt and grabbed at the dark cloth like it was a lifeline and she was desperate for survival.

“Hade-” Her cry was cut short by his lips crashing into hers again in an intoxicating way, and soon, the great Traveler had become quite a quivering mess in the Architect’s hands. Trying as she could to keep up with his rhythm and the hunger of his mouth, she didn’t really notice how tense her body had become. What moments prior had been a crossed, lifted leg, was now pressed against the other desperately. 

Hades cupped her face in his hands and made her lean backwards into the chair, making room for one of his knees to rest on the plush cushion of the chair, effectively caging her body. She whimpered in his mouth, gasping for air.

Eventually, Hades’ grip on Atla’s face became lighter, giving her an opportunity for gasping in search of air.

“Ha-Hades” She muttered. “Hades, this… Ah, t-too much…” Her voice was low and thick with need, her eyes glazed. Seeing the all powerful seat of Azem melting in his hands made him throb and pant slightly with sheer, pure anticipation. He was keen on making her his in this very office, at this very moment.

“What…? I thought you wanted me to admire you, Atla…” He perched light kisses on her lips, her cheeks, making sure to give her room to resist and refuse in case she didn’t want this as much as he did. He was rapidly losing control, but he wouldn’t dare hurt his friend. His hands crept downwards, caressing the line of her neck. He planted a soft kiss on her lips again, licking them before pulling away. “Ah. I really don’t like turtlenecks…”

She gasped again. The room was unbearably hot now, or was that only her? Suddenly those warm clothes of her seemed redundant in such a cold winter evening like this one. His words only lit her more, and more, but she was too lost -or maybe embarrassed- to say anything. When he pulled away from her after criticizing her sweater, she held fast to him and pulled back into her mouth like he was air and she was drowning. It was his turn to moan, unexpected development as this was, and he grabbed her tongue with his teeth for a moment before gasping for air.

“H-Hades, it’s too hot…”

“Is it…?” He sighed against her mouth, one of his hands leaving her face to get his fingers in the wool pompoms of her cape, yanking at them gently to get rid of it once and for all. The cape slid from her shoulders, not making any noise aside from the relieved whimper of its owner. She shifted her legs with the little room she had in the chair, allowing him to get closer to her, but she didn’t consider the pressure of her stockings’s seams in her bud, and moaned aloud. Hades caught quickly, and shut her up with a kiss.

“You’ll have to be quiet, dear.” He whispered in her ear just after, nibbling at her earlobe. The hand that freed Atla of her all-too-warm cape traveled downwards, lifting her skirt. “You don’t want everyone to hear your moaning, do you?” He gently caressed one of her covered legs. She was burning hot, he had to concede. And also very warm, too. His finger promptly found their way to the hem of her panties. “Atla, be a good girl, open up for me”

Her whole body twitched when Hades said that, and she let out a growl full of need. It took her a moment to get the courage to do so, but as soon he lifted his knee from the chair, she pulled her legs apart slightly. He chuckled softly in her ear and muttered a word of praise -which only affected her further-, before pressing a finger to her smallclothes and drawing a line. The girl gasped once more.

“You’re so, so wet for me…”

“Hmm…” Atla whined in embarrassment, both at what was happening and her own reactions. 

His finger circled her smallclothes, a featherlight touch, barely even pressing. He hummed in her ear, in her neck. She was starting to move her hips, yearning for more of his touch, but didn’t get really far in her advances.

“Hades, please…”

He smiled and bit her neck softly, making her pant.

“‘Please’, what…? What do you want me to do, dear?” He innocently asked, peppering her neck with kisses and bites. She grabbed onto his hair, his clothes, but kept silent. He applied pressure for a moment just over her clit, enjoying messing her up. He hadn’t had this much fun in ages, if ever at all. ‘Should have done this sooner’ Hades thought to himself.

“Do you want me to touch you?” A kiss. ”To fuck you senseless with my fingers? Make you cum on The Architect’s chair?” Another kiss, another bite, another circle around her clit.

“Haaa…. Ha-a-ades…” He could feel her hot breath on his hair while she moaned and gasped, every twitch and squirm of her body under his barely-there touch. He would probably go insane tonight. “N-not…. Not just y-your fingers…”

Ah.

He would  _ surely _ go insane tonight.

“Atla… Did you make these stockings for your costume, or are they store-bought?”

One could almost see the cogs turning in her head at the sudden question.

“A, ah, wha-? I-I bought th--” Finishing her line was nearly impossible, for as soon as Hades heard ‘bought’ he ripped a hole with his fingernails, pulled her smallclothes to the side and pushed two fingers inside her at once. It was unsurprisingly easy, considering how dripping wet she was, visible even through the stockings. She moaned into his hair, grabbing handfuls and drooling a bit. It definitely hurt, but Hades couldn’t care less about it, not now, not ever.

“Good girl, so eager for my touch,” he murmured, pulling away from her embrace to shift his body weight, striving for a better posture. He sat upon the armchair and pulled Atla against his chest, giving her more space to pull apart her legs, one of them ending up on top of Hades’s desk. He kept coming at her, playing and enjoying her sounds and spams. It was one of those that sent flying a particularly big flower vase, making a really loud crash sound.

Hades stopped for a second, surprised at the sudden sound. Atla was half-aware at what just happened, and muttered an apology into his chest. He reassured her, it wasn’t a special vase and this was so, so worth it. 

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Emet-Selch, sir? Is everything alright?”

Atla froze, grabbing onto Hades’s shirt. She tightened so much, so,  _ so _ much! A deviant smile crept up upon his face, and he started moving his fingers again, faster than before. Her muffled moans filled the room, and sounded like music to his ears. This would be engraved in his mind forever, he was sure of it.

“Yes, I just broke a vase by accident. You needn’t worry, I’ll clean this up in a moment.” He never paused his fingers, even for a moment. Hades kept working his companion up, toying her clit with his thumb. Her quiet cries and frantic squirming were sending him over the edge already. Her breathing was erratic, she was twitching hard, and her soul… Oh, her soul. It burned bright like a blue sun. She was so, so close.

“If you say so, sir. Good evening, and don’t forget about the party tonight.”

He kept his gaze fixed on his little new, shiny toy and smiled.

“I won’t.”

When the outsider’s footsteps weren’t audible anymore, Hades stopped his hand abruptly and pulled out, drawing a surprised whimper from his friend, who only grabbed his shirt harder. He would have to buy a new one in the morning.

“I-I.. I wa-as so clo… close…”

“Aw… I know. Now, now…” He pressed a kiss to her head gently and gave a flick to her clit once more before standing up from the chair. “I have… a crippling curiosity, my dear Azem.”

Atla jerked at the mention of her title, and through half-lidded eyes, stared at him. He moved back to the side of his desk, leaning into him like he did before. He took a good look at his fingers, and licked them clean one by one.

“What a mess you made, dear… Now, now. I have questions, and if you answer correctly,  _ honestly _ , you will be rewarded accordingly.”

Atla gulped.

“First… Did you present yourself to me in this garment with such a short skirt just to tempt me?” He could be teasing her for an answer, and it would delight him that it was as such, but this one was out of pure curiosity. Azem herself wasn’t so keen on wearing skirts and dresses, always favoring pants and comfortable armor. Then again, this was a special event, so it could be just that.

She paused for a long time, and each second she spent in utter silence, Hades' smile grew wider.

“Did you...?” He gasped. “The great Azem, the Traveler, wanted to seduce me in such a  _ busy _ night, fully knowing we had  _ very _ important matters to attend? How positively scandalous.”

Her face burned.

“I- well, uhm. Y-yes.”

Hades smiled, and, with a swift twirl of his fingers, conjured a vermillion sigil under his chair. Flowery Ley Lines bloomed from the sigil and grabbed Atla’s ankles, tracing her legs. She was close to shrieking, but her companion shushed her. Her fight or flight instinct relaxed. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. As grumpy and annoying as he seemed, they were still really close friends. 

(Could they still be called friends now?)

“Good girl…” He caressed her cheek gently and brushed her lips with his thumb. The embarrassment was over the clouds, she could taste herself on his fingers as she opened her mouth to suck on them. “Gods, you’re so eager.”

She hummed in response, making him shiver with anticipation.

“An easy question… Have you ever thought about doing this before?” She jumped a bit on the chair, and even though Hades couldn’t fully see her face, he noticed her ears going as rosy as her eyes. She subtly nodded, looking away.

Ah, his excitement was getting the best of him.

“For how long?” He gently pulled his fingers from her mouth, to let her speak. She looked at him, wildly flustered, and hid her face with her hands.

Even though her voice was kind of muffled, she still answered his question.

“...Remember that one time… Years ago. We were just “Atlantiades” and “Hades” at the moment. No titles, no seats, no Convocation.” She gulped, covering her face with her hands and hair as much as possible. “Hythlodaeus had invited us to a riverbank, remember? There was a cabin hidden in the forest. O-one could hear the water flowing from inside the kitchen.”

Oh, oh. That one time.

“It was summer, and the warm weather was unbearable. We followed the river, and found a small lake. A big pond, really. Hythlo and I jumped into the water instantly, it was so refreshing.” A small pause. “I think that was the very first time I saw you in swimwear…”

“It was.” Hades tried not to let his amusement paint his voice.

“Mmm. Well, it kind of crossed my mind, you know. ‘Woah, Hades is hot, who would have thought!’” Atla groaned. She couldn’t believe she was telling him this. “So I tried to not think of it, but every time I stole a glance at you I thought… Well. A plethora of things. I was so nervous, I don’t know what overcame me at that moment. And you, uh. Remember, surely. That I pushed you into the water.”

He contained a chuckle. So it was that long, that’s a surprise. He did notice her soul being bright whenever they were together, but assumed it was Hythlodaeus and his company both, which made her happy. A rookie mistake.

“A-after that” Oh, so she wasn’t finished. “It became even worse. Damn you and how good you look when wet, honestly.”

“In my defense, dear, you also look beautiful when  _ wet _ .”

“A-Ah, Hades, don’t tease me, t-this is so embarrassing…”

The Architect laughed softly.

“Well, you answered honestly and you shall have your prize…” A snap of his fingers was all that was heard, and Hades’s vermillion Ley Lines bloomed further, tracing Atla’s back. Her body was soon lifted in the hair as if his Ley Lines were a couch, and with a soft kick, Hades moved the chair out of the way. Atla was promptly moved onto his desk, his magic acting as a plush cushion so she would be comfortable. “You’ll excuse me. The dress, I don’t mind, but I won’t suffer that terrible turtleneck any longer” 

Another snap, and her sweater was gone, revealing the skin of her neck, chest and arms. She shivered and gasped at the sudden, intruding cold.

“H-Hades!”

“Shush, dear. Do not fret, you won’t feel cold much longer.” He got closer to her. The man pressed his weight into the Leyline cushion. It was soft, weirdly fluffy, comfortable enough. “Good, this will serve. Now, my dearest friend… ” He grabbed one of her legs, casually ripping another hole into her already messed up stockings. “You wanted ‘not just my fingers’ inside of you, and you will have your way…”

He ripped another hole, and smiled. This was fun, he would have to buy her so, so many spare stockings just to do this again… 

“But first things first. You became a quivering mess under my touch, and your  _ most esteemed _ Emet-Selch enjoyed that very much. So prepare, because a quivering mess you’ll become… Until  _ I _ am satisfied.”

He proceeded to, very carefully and gently free her of her shoes, and peppered a trail of kisses to her leg until her knee.

“You will come on my fingers,” he asked for her hand, and kissed the palm with utmost respect, “you will come on my mouth,” he towered over his dearest friend, and before he could kiss her lips, she grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him against her own mouth. He moaned softly, hunger taking over him with renewed force. “Eager thing…” Pulling away, Hades brushed his hand against her face, getting kisses in return. “And, lastly, you will come on my cock,” those words made her body twitch under his, “any objection?”

She shook her head.

“Ha-Hades… We should lock the door. We never did, we almost got caught… I-I don’t think I can keep quiet…”

“Oh, dear. Absolutely not.”

“But-”

Hades didn’t lose a second to slide his fingers under her skirt. She was still wet, though considerably less than before. No matter, that would change soon. He caressed her legs with both hands, tracing lines and circles, following her muscles, teasing. 

“Don’t ‘but’ me. You were so deliciously tight before, and I won’t pass another chance to feel that. You will keep quiet or I will gag you.”

Atla looked away, but nodded. That was everything Hades needed. He pulled her panties to the side again, and started circling her clit with one hand. His efforts were rewarded with soft, faint gasps and panting. Her arms moved above her head, resting crossed over her eyes. He didn’t mind. If she wasn’t able to see, everything would feel more vivid. It was such a pity not to see her eyes, but he was used to it already. Those plump lips of her were everything he needed. Both of them.

With his other hand, he caressed her entrance, getting his fingers wetter by the moment. He looked with adoration at how fast she started to glisten, to glow. Was she easy to please or was it him? Not like it mattered to him now, though. He intended to have her all to himself.

“You were-... You  _ are _ so wet, so tight. Does the great Azem have a dark side to her? Does she enjoy the thrill of being caught?” She moaned and promptly bit her lip to keep quiet. It wouldn’t be easy, that’s for sure. “Oh… You do… And you enjoy hearing this, don’t you? I never expected you to have this side… You know, being fucked in the desk of a member of the Convocation...” She squirmed and moved, grabbing at her own hair. She was a mess by now. Her skin was glistening with sweat, the elaborated hairstyle she wore before was ruined, as well as her stockings and smallclothes. “Do you want them to see? Shall we move onto the Assembly Hall and have you ride me, for all of them to see? ‘Oh, how depraved of Azem, moving her hips like that’ they would say...”

There was a faint ‘no’ falling from her lips, but her walls were telling enough on the matter. Her soul crackled like a bonfire, fiery and wild and powerful. Her aether was pulling at him, surrounding him. It felt like a home he didn’t know he had.

It wasn’t long before she started losing it. The rhythmic pump of his fingers, hooked inside her and hitting at that sweet, sweet spot… His thumb, abusing her pink nub, and that deep voice laying her secrets bare. She had rolled her head to the side and was biting on her own fingers, drool covering her cheek, in an attempt to muffle her sounds.

Hades was having the time of his life.

Her climax happened suddenly, without much warning. She grabbed onto the magic cushion, back arched and legs oh, so tense. A quick, breathy moan and not a single sound escaped her mouth.

He licked his fingers, savoring that delicious, sweet taste of her. He would never get tired of it, it seemed like ambrosia on his tongue.

He couldn’t wait to devour her.

“Had-Hade...s… Ha-a-ades that was… Hnh…” She didn’t register the sudden, wet warmth at her core until she glanced downwards and found his head between her legs. It took a flick of his tongue to send her again. “N-no, no, ple-pl-please H-Hades. Give me.. sec--ond, I can’t, not s-so soo- Ah-”

He didn’t show mercy for her. Hades was losing himself to lust and love, to her delicious cries and mesmerizing squirming. Mercy was, at that moment, something he didn’t know of.

She bit her arm so hard, and still wasn’t able to silence everything. Indeed it was barely a minute before she came undone again, but that was the most intense minute she had ever experienced. 

Quiet sobs fell from her lips. She was already exhausted, spent.

Hades, on the other hand, was at his peak of excitement. The pressure on his pants was already too much, it was painful and he needed to vent, so much, immediately.

He did feel a pang of guilt when he pulled away from her and stood at her side. Atla was a shivering mess. Her body twitched almost constantly, her chest puffing exaggeratedly. A breathless, beautiful mess.

The man leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

“Was it too much? Should I stop?” he inquired in a low voice. She lazily nuzzled against his face in response, too tired to actually move. 

“…N…o... on’t… ‘s fine-e… ‘m, I’m ok-okay..” Her voice sounded drunk on bliss high. Her eyes closed and a few strands of hair sticking to her forehead gave her a most disheveled image. Such perfection, Hades thought. 

“Are… Are you sure?” He wanted to make sure. She had come a few times already, and even if he desperately needed some modicus of release, he wouldn’t force himself on her if it proved too much on her body.

“...Es… Yes-s… Pl-ease Hade-e-s...”

He brushed off the stray hairs from her forehead, and planted a soft kiss. Forehead, cheek, nose, lips. He muttered praise words, ‘what a good girl’, ‘you’re perfect’, and drowned her in sweet nothings until she calmed and came down a bit from her high. Hades kissed the bruised teeth mark in her arm, and caressed her skin with utmost respect.

He would ruin her.

But only with her full approval, and never going too far.

Almost two minutes passed before her breath became kind of calm again. Hades asked for a third time and received her okay a third time as well. He kissed her again, softly at first and more passionately as minutes went by. Her breasts were mostly covered by the red dress, but he caressed as much as them -as much as her- as possible. Peppered trails of kisses on her skin. Biting her, kissing there. Marking her with love bites, teeth marks. The Convocation would surely ask; -he wasn’t being really subtle with the placing-, but they would deal with it another way, another day. 

His fingers found their way to her entrance again, to find her soaking wet this time. Her nectar was dripping from her legs into his desk, but see if he cared. There were only eyes for one thing at that moment, and it definitely wasn’t cleanliness.

“Mmm… Hade-es… Please…? I wa-want you…”

He attacked her mouth, biting her lips, her tongue. She reciprocated lazily, with all the strength she could muster at that moment. He didn’t care much, it was only normal to be so exhausted and as long as she enjoyed it, he would be happy.

Atla’s mind was hazy at best, and she barely noticed him grabbing her legs, kissing her thighs and squeezing her butt before he moved into position.

Hades couldn’t handle his belt fast enough. His hands felt clumsy and untrained at that moment, excited as he was. The sound of a zipper, and pants sliding down. He gasped at the cold air, a weird sensation on his cock once it sprang free. It was throbbing, twitching hard. He brushed the tip against her folds, eliciting sweet sounds and pleasant movements from her. She felt as much anticipation as him, if not more, and couldn’t wait to feel him inside.

When the man deemed his arousal was wet enough to enter her without problem, he didn’t offer it a second thought. Hades thrusted, burying himself to the hilt with a sharp gasp.

“Gods, Atla… You-you are so tight-” He almost purred, shivering slightly from the overstimulation. It was too much, she was too tight and his need had been left unattended for far too long. “Ah, fuck…” He didn’t deem himself a very vocal lover, and this was a surprise. But the truth also was that it had been a fair share of years since he last had this kind of fun, and times change for everyone. Or maybe it was just that Azem’s cunt was _ that _ good.

“Ah… Having a smaller body is s-such a hassle… You’re way… t-too big, Hades.., just,” she paused for a moment, trying to stabilize her breathing, “just give me a-a moment to adju-ust…”

Hades waited, moving slowly, tracing her clit to help ease her discomfort. She gave him permission to move soon after, in between gasps of pleasure.

It started as a slow dance, her bodies rocking at the same pace. Wet, delicious sounds filled the room along with soft moans and whimpers. Hades leaned over Atla, and she embraced him, grabbing handfuls of the hair at his nape. Their names, muttered between whine and gasp, were pronounced like some sort of promise, like a vow.

It wasn’t long before Hades started rocking his hips with reckless abandon, sinking into her as fast, as hard as possible, with nothing but her and her alone filling his mind. He growled her name, her seat, how much he loved her. Never gave it a second thought, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do, even though he had never told her he loved her, so enraptured he was at the moment.

“Hn… Ha-Hades.. D-des… Gods, I-,I-”

“C-Come, yell my name, I-I want everyone in the Capitol… to know who you be-belong to… Atla…”

Soon her breathing became erratic, and his name became a long, loud moan on her lips. She dug her fingernails in his back with such force he was sure she had drawn blood, but caring was not in his nature at that moment and she had become so tight, even more than before, he was about to lose it as well. He, as well, dug into her neck as he came, sheathing himself fully inside her.

The following minutes were nothing if not tranquil. Atla wasn’t embracing Hades anymore; her arms had given up long ago, not longer able to move beside twitching from time to time. Hades was still lying on top of her, carefully so he wouldn’t hurt her, but comfortably enough. It’s not like he was able to get away, either, for her legs were closed against his hips.

She probably didn’t feel them either.

“Atla…” He muttered in her ear, softly, kissing her hair.

“Nnnh… N… Let…. et me… sleep…. lease”

Hades chuckled.

“Atla, we can’t… sleep here…”

“‘ know, ‘ kno-ow… Bu… can- can’t move…” she laughed softly at her own vulnerability. Such a powerful, unstoppable force of nature, rendered immobile by dick, she thought.

He kissed her cheek, her eyes and lips before getting up. Still feeling wobbly, he leaned into the desk. His friend, his lover, was just lying there, breasts only half covered, skirt lifted to her bellybutton. She was panting, and sweating, and her arms, neck, chest and thighs were covered in small bruises and teeth marks. Her stockings were utterly ruined, too, as well as his desk, covered in various fluids by now. His own clothes and hair were a mess, too, and he was positive his back was bleeding at that very moment.

He huffed a soft laugh. They wouldn’t be able to attend the Starlight event like this. 

But, he thought, most people in this side of the Capitol already knew they would not be attending by now.

  
  
“ _ Ah _ … Lahabrea is going to kill us.”


End file.
